1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to CMOS structures and, more particularly, to a method of forming source/drain electrodes on thin SOI by employing an in situ doped amorphous silicon epitaxy process.
2. Background Description
Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductors (CMOS) are electronic components used for Random Access Memory (RAM)and fast data switching. CMOS semiconductors are made of two complementary metal-oxide field effect transistors for high speed and low power use. While many designs have been developed, Silicon On Insulator has recently been of interest due to the high capacity of silicon for high-performance structure fabrication having the channel controllable with low gate voltages.
As silicon film thickness of SOI is reduced, for high-performance CMOS fabrication, it becomes necessary to increase the thickness of source/drain regions above the SOI thickness. This principally results from the fact that, as the SOI film becomes thinner, there exists a reduced amount of Si material from which to form silicide for source/drain contacts. Additionally, thinner source/drain regions can degrade on-current due to increased series resistance.
In particular, when the SOI wafer is 500 Å and below, it is necessary to build raised source/drain (RSD) structures for silicided contact formation. Source/Drain series resistance is affected by the RSD layer geometry and the doping level in the layer. This is particularly difficult when dealing with PFET and NFET devices because the difference in conductivity between the PFET extension and the NFET halo creates makes it difficult to create a shallow junction and the RSD in sequential order. For sub 0.1 mm CMOS technology on thin SOI, it is necessary to build the RSD layer and shallow junction at the same time. However, the technique of forming the halo and the extension using the dopant difflusion from a solid source interface should be compatible with the requirements for RSD layer formation.
When building an advanced CMOS structure several additional problems are generally encountered. In particular, CMOS processes involving the integration of both P-type and N-type Field Effect Transistors (FETs) cannot employ the same solid source diffusion techniques used to achieve the shallow junction. Attempts have been made to use amorphous silicon as a material for the RSD layer and performing Chemical Mechanical Polishing (CMP) on either the NFET or the PFET. However, for CMOS integration, it is necessary to overcome the problem of forming the interface for solid source diffusion for the P-type and N-type FETs individually without mixing the dopants of the PFET with those of the NFET. There is an existing need for a method of controlled recess formation for NFET and PFET simultaneously.